By definition, a catamaran is an oar-, sail-, and/or motor-propelled boat consisting of two identical parallel hulls joined by means of cross-beams, fabric, netting, a floor, a cabin, or a combination of these various components.
Known forms include large sailing catamarans, habitable or not, designed for pleasure or competitive sailing on the open sea.
Known forms also include smaller catamarans, collapsible or not, that can be transported on low-bed trailers or even, for the smallest crafts, on the roof of a small car.
However, the structure and performance characteristics of known models in the smaller category that have been available prior to the present invention are more suitable for children than for adults attracted by the sporting aspect.
The object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight, high-performance, compact sailing catamaran platform with hulls as little as three meters long that can be easily transported on the roof of a small car; that possesses great structural rigidity; is capable of negotiating waves one meter high and above; of returning through surf; and which offers the performance characteristics of catamarans and other sailing craft that are much larger and are suitable for use by adults.
These and other objects, aspects and features of the present invention will be better understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments when read in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.